


when you move (i’m put in awe of somethin’ so flawed and free)

by hold_on



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: 5 gay women in a room are bound to be at least a little bit in love, F/F, Hints at a Poly Relationship, Song: Movement (Hozier), dance fic, everything is better when ur all kissing :), mostly wendy and seulgi, oh there is like wenrene for a bit, one of my wasteland baby! fics, or like, the others are there but less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hold_on/pseuds/hold_on
Summary: sometimes, when the sky is dark enough and the lamps are low, when the music calls too temptingly for her to refuse, seulgi takes to the makeshift stage of the red velvet dorm’s living room and dances. most of the time, all wendy can do is watch. sometimes, she can’t help but join in.
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 9





	when you move (i’m put in awe of somethin’ so flawed and free)

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is me objectifying seulgi dancing but i mean can you blame me
> 
> mature for themes but theres nothing explicit or anything
> 
> based on hozier’s movement, title and some lines are from the song.

when wendy wakes up, it’s not to the blinding sun. not to a blaring alarm or sharp knocks at her door begging her to hurry up. no, when wendy wakes up, her room is dark, the clock showing only an hour passed since she’d fallen to her bed after a schedule. no alarm, no knocks. when she wakes, it’s to a thrumming that seeps under her door and resonates through her chest and tickles at the edges of her consciousness until her dream state slips away and her eyes flutter open. her ceiling is streaked with light from the street below her window, the room quiet save for the muffled base filtering in. wendy’s neck is damp from unintentional nap sweat and upon realizing this, she becomes intensely uncomfortable with it.

wendy rolls to her feet, cracking a neck joint and already peeling off her shirt for another. thrumming momentarily forgotten, she collects her phone to check her messages.

**sooyoung** : are you asleep?

 **yerim** : unnie we’re having a party come out

 **sooyoung** : dont sleep youre missing out

there’s a noise from the living room and wendy is suddenly reminded of the pulsing beat filling the dorm. curious even in her groggy state, she steps into some joggers and slips out her bedroom door.

the thrumming is music, as she’d assumed. powerful music that’s slow but sultry and with a sleep-shaking start wendy recognizes the song. she’d played this for them before, late night in the car on the way home from practice, and they’d made her play it again when they got to the dorm and they’d sat on the couch and closed their eyes and felt the music flow through them as they tried not to fall asleep right there, english lyrics slipping in one ear and out the other.

a party indeed. wendy closes her door behind her and walks to the living room.

she should have expected this or something like it at least. late night music really only means one thing in the red velvet dorm anymore. it means wendy walks in on her four members spread around the room; irene curled up in the corner of the couch, phone discarded and eyes heavy in a way that would’ve looked tired to just about anyone else; joy, stretched across the rest of the couch, trying not to leer but visibly begging for someone to hold; yeri, cheeks red and eyes nervously darting between her laptop screen and seulgi, like she’s seeing something she shouldn’t be allowed to.

it means seulgi. seulgi standing in the middle of the living room, eyes closed, neck rolling her head from side to side as her body finds the beats and twists almost languidly to meet them. seulgi, one hand tangled in her own hair, tugging slightly to pull herself along. seulgi, her other hand sliding down her body, caressing it in a way that seems dirty but innocent but still not fit to been seen. seulgi, who dances like a god risen from the dead, celebrating life by bending time to fit the patterns of their power, who calls like a siren without opening her mouth. seulgi, who captures everyone’s gaze but doesn’t seem to know it, doesn’t seem to care. seulgi, who, just by parting her lips, makes wendy weak.

wendy can’t breathe. she’s drowning, unable to gasp for air, drunk on watching seulgi move. her movements seem aimless, unintentional. she drags her hand out of her hair to trace her jaw, tilt her own chin up to expose her neck. she teases up the hem of her sleep shirt, a mere sliver of her stomach visible before she’s dropped it to cup her own breast and suddenly wendy is walking again.

she can’t interrupt, wouldn’t risk breaking the trance that’s settled over the room. she makes it to a foot away from seulgi before she freezes again, stifling a gasp as seulgi drags her thumb across her open mouth, pulling her lip down in a way that completely incinerates any chance of being innocent. wendy’s breaths are labored and she nearly cries out in shock as seulgi’s free hand finds her wrist, eyes still closed.

seulgi rolls her hips and tugs wendy a little to encourage her to join. wendy tries for a second, eyes wide and trained on seulgi’s body, trying to match the waves she makes but acutely aware of how stupid she probably looks. she drags her gaze from seulgi’s hand on her wrist to her tensed neck to her thumb on her lip up to eyes she didn’t realize were watching her. she sucks in a breath as seulgi releases her lip to put a hand on wendy’s shoulder, looking at her with eyes clouded with the haze of movement.

“dance with me,” she whispers and wendy melts, breaking seulgi’s hold on her wrist to put her hand on seulgi’s waist, pull her a little closer. all awkwardness falls away with the room and all wendy can see is seulgi, all she can feel is lithe fingers on her shoulder, bare from her shirt slipping to the side, all she can hear is seulgi’s breaths and the music - god, the music.

it hasn’t always been good between them. but it hasn’t always been bad either and wendy remembers the way she used to dance, like she couldn’t care less about what people thought or how she looked, back when her name was wendy just because it was somehow easier for her classmates to say, back when she could dance with a girl in public and the worst she’d get was ugly men’s eyes and an adult’s disapproval. when she’d first met seulgi and how quickly they’d begun dancing together. how their dancing ebbed and flowed when they fought and made up. strange, how she felt herself a worse dancer now than she was then.

“stop thinking so much.”

wendy refocuses on her dance partner, a camera lens focusing on its subject with a blink of the shutter. seulgi smiles like it doesn’t set a fire in wendy’s chest.

“dance.”

and so she does. they become one as the song loops again, the words new with each repetition. wendy’s body is seulgi’s to spin around, seulgi’s is wendy’s to twist to fit them together, each each other’s to sway side to side, wrapped in each other, in themselves. wendy feels like she’s floating, held aloft by seulgi’s power, her grace. when she dances with seulgi, she’s truly free. nothing exists but their bodies and the music. no sounds, no sights, no smells, no tastes. no touches but seulgi’s hand clasping her shoulder, thumb pressing into her collarbone, her fingers toying with baby hairs on wendy’s neck. wendy’s eyes are open but she can’t see anything except the way seulgi spins in her grasp, wraps wendy’s hands around her waist. how she holds onto those hands with one of her own while the other slides up the back of wendy’s neck and tangles in her hair. how her eyes are still closed as she tilts her head back to lean against wendy’s shoulder.

how full her lips look, parted and damp from her tongue playing with them.

wendy’s eyes are open but they slide closed as seulgi’s head tilts to face hers, as the hand on the back of her head draws her close.

_so move me, baby_ , the song cries, _like you've nothin' left to prove_

they kiss. seulgi still tastes like she did when they were trainees and wendy melts because god, did she miss this. and maybe if she weren’t preoccupied, she’d have felt embarrassed by so bold an action in front of her members, but at the moment there is nothing wendy’s thinking about except seulgi. seulgi’s hand in her hair, her hot breath on her mouth as they part, her body somehow tensing and relaxing at the same time, teeth lightly tugging at wendy’s lips. seulgi, still moving to the music, spinning in wendy’s arms so they’re chest to chest and slipping her tongue into wendy’s mouth and slotting the hand not tugging at wendy’s hair under her arm and clutching at her shirt between her shoulder blades and seulgi, who whimpers into the kiss and holds on like she’s falling into nothingness, seulgi, who has wendy dancing like it’s what she was born to do, seulgi, who moves like clouds drifting across an open sky, like a bird singing its morning song, like something much bigger has taken a hold of her, like its the only thing she can do to stay alive. seulgi, seulgi, seulgi.

_and nothin' to lose_

it could’ve been a minute, or it could’ve been a whole year, when hands that aren’t seulgi’s pull at wendy’s shoulders and she stumbles back into them, eyes clouded, pulse racing. presently, she realizes the music has stopped. joy’s arms are around her shoulders but she’s not fighting their hold, too busy looking at seulgi.

seulgi. seulgi standing in the middle of the living room, eyes wide, head rigid on her shoulders as her body fights between running and standing her ground. she touches her lip, dazed, staring at the ground where wendy had been standing not a minute before. the room is silent save for the separated dance partners’ heavy breaths. and three sets of others, if wendy bothered listening, but she can’t seem to get her brain to do anything but watch seulgi and now seulgi’s meeting her gaze, forcing a laugh. she’s moving, too fast for wendy to process, and there are hands on her again, under her shoulders, pulling her back to her feet and out of joy’s arms.

wendy’s knees are week. she stumbles and seulgi catches her just as time does. wendy pulls herself back, forces a laugh that’s far too high-pitched and unnatural and wendy inwardly curses seulgi’s innate ability to be smooth. wendy looks anywhere but at seulgi and she ends up catching irene’s gaze, eyes once heavy with want now positively glowing with lust, and wendy gasps a little at the concentrated magnetism of it, has to physically step back to avoid falling against another girl’s inviting mouth too soon. she shifts to yeri, still sitting diligently at the table, eyes glazed over as she types away, ears red enough to cause wendy a second of worry. she turns to joy, who has returned to the couch, sitting upright this time, face split between a smug teasing grin and a lip bite attempting to hide just how dark her eyes are.

“we should- i! i should go. to bed, maybe. it’s late..?”

wendy turns and takes in seulgi once more. she’s curled into herself, hands wringing together, eyes dark but darting around the room. her whole body screams a need to escape.

“uh huh,” joy gives her a smile that drips poison, nods her off with a sing-song voice, “goodnight!”

seulgi all but bolts and wendy watches her go before turning to irene and joy. in her periphery, yeri stands suddenly from her seat at the table.

“uh. good night,” she says, attempting a teasing smile at wendy but looking more shell-shocked than anything else. joy wishes her a good night as well and suddenly the room is a lot quieter than it had been a moment ago.

joy stands next, after what feels like hours. she takes her sweet time walking to wendy, swaying her steps, rolling her head to expose her neck. wendy swallows, meets her gaze.

“you like the way i move?” it’s low, probably too quiet for irene to hear, scratchy. joy lets go of the makeshift wall she’d thrown up and wendy can feel the want rolling off of her in waves.

wendy inclines her head and joy’s face breaks into a grin.

“enough to kiss me like that?”

wendy breaths deep and holds her ground, joy mere millimeters from her face. after a minute, joy looks up from her lips and gives the smallest of winks, standing up straight and all but catwalking back to her room.

now it’s wendy and irene. irene, who pushes off the couch smooth and slow, who moves in all the ways seulgi doesn’t, who stands toe-to-toe with wendy and doesn’t let her gaze wander from wendy’s eyes.

wendy’s barely breathing, and she is reminded all at once of the times she’s spent dancing with irene. of late nights when the rest had passed out long ago, of eyes that traced too slow, hands that grazed too often, breaths that were held too long. irene leans in and all of wendy’s air rushes out of her mouth like her own body is betraying her for a woman. a woman whose hands find wendy’s shoulders, who traces up to her neck and threads fingers through the hair there. who pulls wendy’s face by the chin to come closer, so close their breaths are mixing on wendy’s lips, so close she can see how blown irene’s pupils are.

“you like that, don’t you? the closeness?”

wendy gives the shallowest of nods, completely at irene's mercy.

"the drowning?"

leave it to irene, wendy thinks through the rush, to know just what to say to set wendy on fire. wendy gulps, leans forward like some needy puppy begging for a treat, takes the assault like she was trained to do it.

she isn’t really expecting irene to kiss her, but she does - tilting her head up to knock their noses together and colliding their lips with aggression that throws wendy off with how contrasting it is to irene's usual kisses. irene’s free hand is on the back of her neck and wendy brings her own to hold irene’s waist, stabilizing herself. irene licks into her mouth, drags her teeth across wendy’s lips, lets out a noise far too close to a moan, and pulls back. wendy tries to chase her but the hand on her jaw keeps her in place.

“goodnight, seungwan.”

wendy’s knees buckle and for a split second, she is only being held up by irene’s hand. then she rights herself and irene runs her thumb over wendy’s lips and leaves.

and wendy stands in the middle of the room, eyes wide, hand at her lips like seulgi not so long before. they’ve got something going, she thinks. maybe not the best thing, maybe not a good thing at all. but, flawed as it may be, wendy’s never felt more free.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! leave a comment if you want, maybe a song you think i should write for or if you want more of this universe


End file.
